


You Make My Heart Soar

by HyperactiveLectiophile



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mindless Fluff, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperactiveLectiophile/pseuds/HyperactiveLectiophile
Summary: Wally loves to watch Dick fly.





	You Make My Heart Soar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Belsehen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belsehen/gifts).



> Just some cute fluff for gayestbat after I ripped their heart out.

If someone told Wally that Dick Grayson was actually a meta, he would have believed it wholeheartedly. Because there was no way someone should be able to fly like that without some sort of ability. He moved through the air like gravity was optional. As Wally watched Dick make another impossible leap with an impossible amount of flips, he wasn’t afraid. Even though there was no net, Wally felt no undercurrent of anxiety. He knew that Dick wouldn’t fall.  
So instead of worrying, he watched in awe as his boyfriend danced through the air with more grace than Superman could ever muster. He’d never get tired of it. And not just because it was spectacular to watch.  
It was the smile that always adorned Dick’s face as he flew. It was the shouts of joy that rang through the air after a particularly impressive trick. It was how free Dick looked. While he was soaring he didn’t have to think about his responsibilities or worries. He only had to think about where the next bar was and what maneuver he wanted to do. Wally wished he got to be this carefree all the time, but he’d take what he could get.  
A few more minutes passed and Wally continued to watch Dick soar. Then a mischievous smile formed on Dick’s face. He leaped off of his current perch and angled himself towards the ground, “Trust fall!”  
Wally sprung into action not even a millisecond later, catching him with ease. Wally let out a huff, “Was that really necessary?”  
“Well, a bird’s gotta fly. Besides,” Dick smiled that dazzling smile that made it hard for Wally to remember why he was irritated, “I knew you’d catch me.” He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss against his boyfriend’s lips, content to just stay in his arms as long as he was allowed.  
Wally pulled back, “This is fun and all but aren’t you tired from all that?”  
Dick snuggled closer to Wally’s chest, “Yeah, take me to bed?”  
“Why Mr. Grayson we hardly know each other.” he felt a smack on his arm.  
He walked to Dick’s room and set his boyfriend down on the bed and threw a blanket over him. Wally was about to leave when he felt something grab his arm.  
Dick looked up at him, sleep already creeping in, “Cuddle?”  
Wally smiled and climbed into bed next to him, “I’d be happy to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and constructive criticism are not only appreciated but encouraged! Reactions give me life.


End file.
